Bleeding Love
by KateLynetteBoddy
Summary: Chapter 2 The Lockets' True Meaning... I changed my penname...
1. My Diary Kate's POV

Intro = My Diary (Kate's POV)

_Dear Diary,_

_Last year, three strange things occurred to me. Firstly, I found out that I'm made out of my mother's blood only but no traits from my father. Next, my spirited grandfather put an obedience spell on me and forced me to kill Detective Rose's husband. I didn't know I was the culprit after the spell had worn off. Lastly, my mother gave me her special heirloom locket, but she never told me what makes it special. Somehow, I hear strange noises telling me it's a prized possession like no other. It also said that when autumn leaves fall, another adventure begins. I believe those things because on this cold October evening, I see leaves fall from trees. They shed quickly because of wind, but I believe it's from my instincts. I am 15 years old, and another mystery will be in my hands… soon… _


	2. I Have A Brother!

Chapter 1 – I Have A Brother?!

"Kate, darling. Come downstairs and make supper," shouted Wadsworth from downstairs. Kate then closed her diary and headed downstairs for the kitchen.

"I'm on my way, Father," Kate replied as she entered hallway. As usual, Kate had her instincts waiting only if something strange or frightening was going to happen. Her father then greeted and escorted Kate to the kitchen.

"Who must I make dinner for?" asked Kate.

"Our special guest of course," replied Wadsworth.

"Will you tell me who it is?" Wadsworth ignored Kate's question, and he walked into the study. Kate didn't know what to do; then she decided to look for her mother. Her mother was Lynne Boddy, formerly known as Mrs. White. Soon enough, she found her mother in the library sorting out old novels.

"Mother?" Kate asked. Lynne turned around to see her daughter in her presence.

"Kate, didn't your father ask you to make dinner?" her mother asked. Without saying a word, Kate nodded her head.

"I've come to ask you a question. Father ignored me when I asked him," Kate commented.

"All right. What is it that you need to say?" Lynne asked.

"Mother, who might our special guest be?" As Lynne was about to answer, the doorbell rang.

"I guess that's your answer. Why don't you go open the door, dear." Following her mother's comment, Kate walked out and opened the door. Outside, there was a young man with a black suit just like Wadsworth. His face similarly matched Wadsworth's but with a younger texture.

"You must be the special guest. May I take your coat?" Kate asked.

"No. I mustn't let anyone touch or ruin my new coat," the boy replied in a British accent. _Strange; he sounds like Father too_ Kate thought.

"Wow. You are a rather fine and dashing young man just like my father," said Kate.

"I know," the boy replied proudly. Just then, Wadsworth came out and saw the two teens talking.

"You should meet my father," Kate said as she escorted the boy to Wadsworth. "Young man, I'd like you to meet…" Kate was then interrupted.

"Father!" the boy said as he and Wadsworth shook hands. Kate's mouth dropped when she heard this.

"Michael, good to see you lad." Wadsworth then crossed over to Kate. "Kate darling, meet your step-brother, Michael. Michael, this is your step-sister, Kate," said Wadsworth indicating them to each other. Michael was always well mannered so he stretched his hand out. Kate stared at it with disgust. She then turned to her father.

"Father, I'd like to talk with you in private," she said walking with Wadsworth to the diner. "You never told me I had a step-brother!"

"I also didn't tell your mother either," Wadsworth replied.

"What do you mean? He's your son, but he's not Mother's son? I'm confused."

"Kate, the truth is that your mother is my second wife."

"Well, then who's Michael's mother?"

"I married Camilla Dawkins in the year 1951 before the fake blackmail came three years later. She was my first wofe, childhood friend, and Michael's mother. She was sufferring from a hard disease the year Michael came into the world. Six months later, she died. I was never able to handle Michael, so I handed him over to Grandmother Charlotte. When he turned sixteen, Charlotte passed away and he lives on his own today."

"How old is he then?"

"He's 18 and you're 15. That means you have a three year difference in each other." Ignoring the comment, Kate headed straight for the library to tell her mother. "Kate, where are you going?"

"I'm going to tell mother that you have an extra son that could be explained easliy. I cannot believe that you lied to both of us!"

"I never lie, Kate."

"Father, you don't lie, you just don't tell the truth." As Kate strided into the hall, Wadsworth sighed and wished he'd never mentioned that to Kate.


	3. The Locket's True Meaning

Chapter 2 = The Locket's True Meaning

Kate was still angry at her father, but somehow she liked the fact of having a step-brother. She then thought of the days Michael would think he had a long lost sister. _Maybe Michael wanted a brother or sister too_ Kate thought. Just then, she was at the library door. She didn't know whether she wanted to tell her mother or not, but when she opened the door, her mother was crying.

"Mother dearest, what's the matter?" Kate politely asked.

"I was rummaging through these books until I found this. It's an album of pictures of your father and another woman. I can't believe he's cheating on me," Lynne cried.

"Mother, I know Father and he never cheats on women at all. The special guest is his son, Michael; well he's your step-son."

"What are you trying to say, Kate?"

"Father got married three years before he met you. He had a son and six months later, his first wife Camilla Dawkins, died of a massive condition. Then he met you. There's no need to cry. Mother, you're just as important as Michael's mother is." Lynne was touched by Kate's words. Kate then sat by her mother and wiped the tears off her face.

"Kate, you're a good girl, and by the way I did know Camilla Dawkins back when I was your age."

"Really?"

"Yes. We both had a slight affection for your father. That's what tore us apart from our friendship. She was better at things because she had more friends and I was the anti-social type."

"Hey. That's just like how Sheryl and I fought over Lawrence."

"Exactly."

"Why did she have more friends?"

"During her teenage years, she was suffering from heart disease, so her friends were trying to care for her cause. I did however and before she died, I visited her and gave her my friendship locket."

Kate then stared at her locket. "So this is what my locket was for."

"Right; also at Camilla's funeral reception, your father couldn't even recognize me. After the reception, I came to him and he totally forgot about Camilla."

"What's your point?"

"The point is that if it wasn't for Camilla bringing your father and I closer, you wouldn't exist today." Just then, Michael entered the room. "Lynne, you must some to the study. Father says it's urgent," he said. Lynne then stood up and followed Michael down the hall. Kate didn't know if she had to come so she stood up, but Michael blocked her from leaving.

"Why are you blocking me? This is my house," Kate said demandingly.

"You are 15. Teenagers like you are too teensy-weensy to attend adult meetings," Michael replied rudely.

"Well, are you allowed in too?" Michael paused at Kate's question. Michael also wasn't allowed but he didn't want to admit himself to Kate.

"I knew you couldn't go. Like you said before, teenagers that are teensy-weensy like both of us can't attend adult meetings," Kate backfired. "By the way, what's all of this about?"

"I don't know," replied Michael. They then stared at each other for a moment. They knew Lynne was going to be in a crisis, so they ran to the study door and listened.

Behind the door, Wadsworth and Lynne were talking when all of a sudden, they heard a thud. Wadsworth fell to the floor.

"Michael, what's wrong with Father?" Kate asked. But Michael wouldn't respond. He also fell to the floor. Kate was very scared; she then heard Lynne screaming. After 5 minutes, there was silence. Complete silence.

"Now it's your turn, Kate," Michael said rising to his feet. He and Wadsworth were vampires! Kate looked in the study door and saw her mother on the floor.

"I hope you have AB positive," said Wadsworth glaring at Kate.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"


End file.
